Aquél que dejó de entender
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Historia escrita para el reto "Las dos cara de la moneda" del foro "Proyecto 1-8". El emblema de Izzy significaba conocimiento y nunca había dejado de brillar. Él pensaba que podía entender todo lo que ocurría en el mundo pero un día descubrió que eso no era del todo cierto.


Historia escrita para el "Reto dos caras de la moneda".

Temática: Emblema-Conocimiento/Ignorancia

Digimon no me pertenece.

Advertencia: tema complicado y adulto (No lemon). Bastante drama.

* * *

Aquel que dejó de entender

El emblema de Koushiro significaba conocimiento; facultad del ser humano para comprender por medio de la razón la naturaleza, cualidades y relaciones de las cosas. Y nadie podía negar que esa insignia le iba que ni pintado.

Desde el primer momento, Koushiro se había interesado por entender todo lo relacionado con lo que le rodeaba y el mundo Digimon le abrió nuevas puertas a investigaciones futuras que marcaron su futuro. Si no hubiese ido allí, si no hubiera sido uno de los niños elegidos, nunca hubiese terminado trabajando en el grupo de especialistas informático que se dedicaba a estudiar aquel mundo que tanto quería pero del que tantas cosas extrañas e interesantes quedaban por conocer.

Fue empezar y no poder parar. Desde que llegó allí y pudo empezar a recopilar datos en su ordenador, se volvió un maníaco de la información. Todavía recordaba como casi hizo que matasen a Mimi por ignorarla. ¿Y por qué? Simplemente por intentar descifrar jeroglíficos y saber más.

Llegó, además, un momento en el que se dio cuenta de que el conocimiento era su mejor arma. Algunos tenían fuerza, él tenía inteligencia, y con ello podía ayudar y salvar a sus amigos. Mientras él pudiera descifrar un enigma o resolver un acertijo, ninguno de sus amigos correría peligro.

Y cuando todo terminó, cuando no solamente vencieron aquella primera vez a Diabromon cuando atacó la red sino que también cuando ayudó a terminar con el mal con los digielegidos de la segunda generación, sus ansias de saber no cesaron. Y aunque se suponía que había perdido la capacidad de sus emblemas cuando lucharon para liberar a las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas, Koushiro nunca sintió que su emblema dejase de brillar.

Quizás por eso fue a la peor persona a la que pudo ocurrirle la desgracia.

Cuando el chico sintió el primer síntoma, lo achacó al cansancio y al estrés de las últimas investigaciones que estaban realizando en su trabajo. Se dijo que esa repentina sensación de pérdida de orientación, aquella tarde en la que había salido a comprarse un café, había sido cosa del momento, algo que no iba a volver a suceder si se relajaba un poco. Pero no fue así.

Él lo notó, pero no quiso aceptarlo. Pequeños signos que la gente a su alrededor apenas notaba, al principio más espaciados, después a diario, fueron apareciendo hasta que realmente se preocupó por ello. Para una persona tan inteligente como él, tan ávido de conocimientos, tan meticuloso en su trabajo, no era normal que se perdiese camino a casa desde el trabajo, que se olvidase de una de las reuniones más importantes que tenían desde hace años por no saber en qué día vivía o que no consiguiese recordar dónde había guardado un archivo vital para sus investigaciones para descubrir que estaba en la carpeta donde siempre guardaban todo lo relacionado con ello.

Pero fue cuando se quedó en blanco en uno de sus mítines, en los que tantas ganas ponía al encantarle compartir conocimientos, cuando decidió ir al médico para ver si le podían decir qué tenía y recetarle algún medicamento que le disminuyese el estrés o algún otro que aumentase su concentración. El médico insistió en hacerle diversas pruebas y el pelirrojo aceptó, queriendo terminar con ello lo más rápido posible. Pero los resultados que obtuvieron no fueron para nada lo que él hubiese querido; no era estrés, no era que estuviese desconcentrado, Koushiro tenía Alzheimer.

Al principio no quiso creerlo, aunque tuviese los papeles que demostraban que era real.

—Tiene que haber un error —le dijo al médico en su forma de negación.

—Debido a los antecedentes y a las características de su caso, señor Izumi —murmuró el médico con algo de pesar—, hemos repetido varias veces las pruebas. Con todas se ha llegado a la misma conclusión.

—¡Pero soy demasiado joven! —gritó de forma tozuda—¡Solamente tengo 42 años!

—Su caso de Alzheimer es un tipo bastante poco común que afecta solamente al 5% de la gente que padece la enfermedad —informó con gesto serio el profesional sanitario—. Incluso dentro de aquellos afectados por el Alzheimer prematuro, son muy pocos los que comienzan con los síntomas antes de los 50.

Koushiro se quedó en shock, con su mente tratando de comprender toda la información que el médico iba dándole. No quería creerlo, pero era lo bastante listo como para ver que era cierto. Él había ido viendo esos pequeños síntomas, y algo en su fuero interno le decía que no era solamente estrés, pero no quería aceptarlo. No podía. Eso destrozaría su carrera; destrozaría su vida.

—¿Hay… hay alguna manera de evitarlo? —preguntó con la garganta seca.

—El Alzheimer es un proceso degenerativo irreversible, señor Izumi —respondió el hombre, con tristeza por no poder darle buenas noticias—. Los síntomas irán a más paulatinamente, de forma lenta. Lo único que puede usted hacer es cuidarse mucho. Sería recomendable que siguiese una dieta adecuada y que hiciese ejercicio. Y que mantenga la mente en funcionamiento para retrasar en todo lo posible el declive.

Koushiro asintió, con la mente nublada y los ojos perdidos en el infinito. No fue consciente del momento en el que las manos empezaron a temblarle hasta que las hojas que tenía en la mano se le cayeron al suelo, y ni siquiera en ese momento fue capaz de tranquilizarse lo suficiente para recogerlas y el médico tuvo que ayudarle.

—Señor Izumi, sé que esto es un duro golpe para usted pero tengo que informarle de que este tipo de Alzheimer es hereditario —la voz del hombre sonaba profesional aún con cierta lástima ante el estado en el que su paciente se encontraba—. ¿Tiene usted hijos, señor Izumi?

—No —él negó vehementemente—. No tengo esposa ni hijos.

—En ese caso podemos olvidarnos de ese detalle —el hombre anotó algo en su ordenador en el historial de Koushiro—. ¿Quiere llamar a alguien, señor Izumi?

El hombre negó y tras darle las gracias se fue de allí. Su cabeza todavía estaba embotada cuando llegó a su apartamento, sin saber realmente cómo había llegado hasta allí. Todavía en shock, se sentó en la silla de la cocina y sujetó la cabeza entre las manos y sus temblores volvieron. Y aquel hombre, que solamente había llorado un par de veces en su vida, gimoteó como un niño pequeño que no podía parar.

Al día siguiente no fue a trabajar y nadie le preguntó el por qué de su repentina pedida de día libre. Se dedicó a planear cómo iba a ser su vida a partir de ese momento en el que su enfermedad había sido diagnosticada. Investigó por Internet y se hizo varios croquis y calendarios con muchos apuntes de forma que pudiese llevar todo lo mejor posible sin que si vida cambiase; no pretendía dar su brazo a torcer con el Alzheimer. Se planteó hablar con alguien, Taichi tal vez, pero se vio incapaz de aceptar esa debilidad tan grande que iba a hacer que su existencia diese un vuelco; mientras pudiese, llevaría todo con la normalidad posible.

No lo organizó mal, de forma que ni siquiera Miyako, que trabajaba con él en el grupo de especialistas informáticos que se dedicaban a investigar el mundo Digimon y le conocía de tantos años, se dio cuenta de que algo tan malo pasaba con él hasta ya pasado mucho tiempo del inicio de la enfermedad.

Pero él sabía que eso no podría durar para siempre. Pequeña lagunas en sus ponencias hicieron que tuviese que dejar de impartirlas debido a la incapacidad de realizarlas correctamente, y varios datos que no aparecían dificultaron demasiado sus investigaciones.

Pero fue en la cena de navidades de la empresa en la que todo se vino abajo. Quizás si Miyako no hubiese estado con él, todo hubiese pasado por algún caso de desvarío de intoxicación etílica, pero su amiga de la infancia sabía que Koushiro no bebía, y que algo raro estaba sucediendo con él. Así que cuando pidió que le presentaran por tercera vez al hombre que iba a hacer aportación económica a su nuevo proyecto informático, después de preguntarle a uno de sus compañeros cuatro veces si quería que le pasase el plato que tenía alejado, la chica lo llevó a una habitación aparte y quiso hablar seriamente con él.

—¿Qué va mal, Kou? —le preguntó sin rodeos.

—¿Mal? ¡Nada! —respondió él apresurádamente—. ¿Por qué algo iba a ir mal?

—Le has repetido a Harris tres veces a ver si quería pollo —gruñó Yolei al ver que el hombre esquivaba su pregunta—. Y te has presentado al nuevo promotor otras tantas veces. Puede que engañes al resto de personas y creas que estás borracho pero yo te conozco. ¿Qué pasa?

—En serio, Miya —él insistió, tratando de parecer tranquilo, pero la mujer vio que esquivaba su mirada—, todo va bien.

—¡Basta ya, Koushiro! —el hombre la miró, entre asustado y confuso—. ¡No me mientas! Algo malo te está pasando y quiero saber qué. Eres mi mejor amigo, Kou, y quiero ayudarte.

Toda la presión que llevaba sintiendo esas semanas se agolpó en su cuerpo y lo derribó por completo como una bola de demolición. Sin poder evitarlo, las piernas le flaquearon y cayó al suelo, completamente derrumbado, ante una atónita Miyako, quién se agachó y lo abrazó sin saber qué más hacer. Solamente podía agradecer haberle sacar de la sala principal.

Se mantuvieron así durante varios minutos que se les hicieron eternos. Cuando Koushiro consiguió serenarse un poco, ella lo guió a una butaca que había en una esquina y le hizo sentarse. Pacientemente, escuchó como el hombre iba contándole todo lo que le había pasado esas semanas, o por lo menos lo que recordaba. Pudo ver claramente la frustración en sus facciones cuando había algo que se escapaba de su mente. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas por la impotencia que sintió al ver que nada podía hacer por su amigo.

—Me estoy convirtiendo en un inútil —susurró con voz temblorosa el hombre—. El otro día deambulé por toda la ciudad hasta que me encontré con un vecino que justo iba para su casa. ¡No conseguía recordar el camino a mi propia casa!

Miyako sobó su espalda suavemente, tratando de reconfortarle aún sabiendo que era casi imposible.

—Tenemos que hablar con Hizuki —susurró suavemente en referencia a su jefe.

—Me despedirá, Miya —gimió Koushirp estirándose del pelo; la mujer le sujetó las manos para que no se arrancase cabello—. Me quedaré sin trabajo. ¡No puedo perder mi trabajo!

—No lo hará, Kou —lo volvió a abrazar cuando sintió como volvía a convulsionarse—. Buscaremos una solución.

Abandonaron la fiesta después de que Miyako le se excusase con todos. La mujer lo llevó a su casa. Koushiro se negó al principio pero terminó por rendirse al conocer la terquedad de su amiga y las pocas fuerzas que en ese momento tenía. Ken, que estaba viendo una película después de haber acostado a sus hijos, se asustó al ver llegar a su esposa tan pronto con el hombre con la cara tan demacrada. Miyako llevó al pelirrojo a la habitación de invitados y se sentó a contarle todo a su marido.

—¿Cómo ha podido pasa esto? —preguntó al borde de las lágrimas—. ¿Y por qué a Kou? De todas las personas del mundo, de todas las probables, tenía que ser él. ¡No es justo!

—Tranquila, cariño —Ken la atrajo a su cuerpo y la abrazó tiernamente.

—¡Pero es que no es justo! —gritó, ya llorando—. ¿Por qué él? Para Kou su cabeza es toda él. ¡Y su trabajo! No podrá hacer su trabajo así. ¡Se morirá!

Estuvieron allí mucho tiempo, Ken consolándola y ella sollozando. Entre hipidos, la mujer le pidió ayuda; quería ayudar a su mejor amigo, no podía dejarle solo en ese momento. Fue Ken quien le propuso que se quedase a vivir con ellos, y aunque cuando se despertó Koushiro se negó, Miyako terminó convenciéndole de que sería mejor para poder trabajar juntos y moverse hasta la empresa.

Concertaron una reunión con su jefe Hizuki el lunes siguiente. Él se preocupó pero ella le aseguró que ella se encargaría de todo. Koushiro apenas habló, fue Miyako la que le contó todo. Se sintió inútil a cada palabra que ambos intercambiaban. Y las cosas fueron de mal a peor a partir de ahí.

Koushiro se mudó a casa de los Ichijouji y comenzó a hacer vida con ellos. Miyako trataba de animarle las veces que él decaía; aquellas veces que dudaba varias veces sobre el día de la semana era o le preguntaba a la hija pequeña del matrimonio por tercera vez qué tal le había ido en el colegio y la niña corría llorando donde su madre porque no comprendía, a sus escasos cinco añitos, qué era lo que ocurría. Ken también trataba de ayudar en todo lo que podía, ya fuese tranquilizando a su pequeña o explicándole todo a sus hijos más mayores la situación para que comprendieran.

También quedaron con el resto de sus amigos para explicarles la situación. Todos trataron de animarle sobre el asunto; Davis haciendo bromas para aligerar el ambiente, Takeru agarrando la mano de Hikari, quién tenía los ojos llorosos, Jou muy nervioso diciendo que buscaría toda la ayuda posible, Sora diciendo que podía contar con ella para lo que necesitasen, Iori poniendo en punto maduro, por irónico que pareciese al ser el más pequeño. Taichi, como su mejor amigo, trató de poner otra nota graciosa, tomándole el pelo sobre que no iba a aceptar esa como excusa cuando Koushiro llegase tarde a sus quedadas, pero todos vieron su labio temblar y sus ojos aguarse.

Aunque quizás el momento más extraño fue extraño que tuviese que ser el propio Koushiro el que consolase a una histérica Mimi que se puso a llorar como si no hubiera un mañana, diciendo que iba a dejar de recordarla. El hombre rió, por primera vez, al ver a su amiga pegándole suaves puñetazos a él, chillándole que no la olvidase, que no podía olvidarla a ella, para después ir gimoteando donde Yamato, quién la abrazó contra su pecho y lo miró como pidiendo perdón por el comportamiento de su novia.

Todos prometieron que todo iría bien, que ellos ayudarían, y estuvieron mucho más pendientes de él desde ese momento, visitándole más a menudo. Mimi incluso iba todas las tardes a su casa para parlotear sobre su trabajo y todo lo que se le ocurriese hasta que Yamato iba a recogerla. Pero los días pasado, las semanas se hicieron meses, y Koushiro siguió perdiendo poco a poco facultades. Hasta el punto en el que fue incapaz de ir a trabajar porque allí no podía hacer nada.

Taichi, entonces, se volvió su sombra por las mañanas, yendo a recogerlo a casa de los Ichijouji para deambular por la calle juntos para aprovechar todo el tiempo posible. El pelirrojo nunca llegó a saber que el chico pidió una reducción de su jornada, solamente para poder pasar más tiempo con él. Yagami renunció a un suculento sueldo para lograr trabajar solamente de tarde, porque sabía que era cuando Mimi iría a visitar a su amigo, pero le daba igual; el hombre sentía que estaba perdiendo a su mejor amigo, que poco a poco el Koushiro que todos conocían iba desapareciendo, y algo dentro de él le decía que le necesitaba, y le debía eso y mucho más.

Fue una suerte que la mujer volviese un poco antes aquel día de octubre cuando Koushiro puso al horno con la comida, porque solamente el olor la previno que algo se quemaba en la cocina. Resultó ser que el hombre había olvidado la comida, y estaba sentado en el salón delante de ordenador, parado, sin hacer nada. El ruido lo alertó de que algo pasaba y entró corriendo a la cocina siguiendo los sonidos de una agitada Miyako tratando de apagar el fuego que había provocado. Se quedó congelado en el umbral de la puerta, sin saber qué hacer ni cómo ayudar a su amiga.

Horas más tarde, la mujer le aseguraba que había sido un accidente, que no había sido su culpa. Sentados en el sofá, él pedía perdón una y otra vez, agradeciendo que no hubiese llegado a ocurrir nada y que solamente ellos estuviesen en la casa.

—No puedo más, Miya —susurró completamente abatido—. Soy un desastre.

—Ha sido un accidente, Kou —aseguro la mujer por enésima vez—. No ha sido culpa mía.

—Casi incendio la casa —gruñó—. No recordaba que había pues la… el… la comida en el horno. Y no es solo eso —le hizo un gesto antes de que le interrumpiese—. Ya no puedo trabajar. No sé hacer nada yo solo.

—Kou…

—¡El otro día me meé encima porque no conseguí recordar dónde estaba el cuarto de baño ni que necesitaba usarlo! —gritó y al alzar la mirada Miyako pudo ver que Koushiro tenía los ojos rojos y estaba llorando—. ¡Soy un jodido inválido!

La mujer solamente supo abrazarle. Y ahí estuvieron, quizás minutos, quizás horas, hasta que Ken volvió y él se disculpó diciendo que estaba cansado.

Se encerró en su habitación, llena de cosas de las cuales muchas de ellas no recordaba el nombre. Se sentó en el escritorio, frente de ordenador abierto. La pantalla parpadeaba y tuvo resquicios de recuerdos de cómo se sentía al utilizarlo. Pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. Su mano se quedó congelada encima del ratón lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que soltó un gruñido bajo y lo lanzó contra la pared. Una libreta se cayó de la mesa con el movimiento y Koushiro clavó los ojos en ella. Curioso, se agachó a recogerla y se sentó en la cama para ver qué tenía.

Era una especie de diario pero solamente se dio cuenta de que era el suyo cuando vio su nombre escrito en el margo derecho de la primera página. Las manos le empezaron a temblar a medida que pasaba las hojas, que comenzaban a relatar desde el día en el que el médico le había diagnosticado Alzheimer. Pudo ver como empeoraba, lentamente al principio y más exageradamente cuando iba pasando el tiempo, todo lo que había escrito en él. Si bien los primeros días eran relatos extensos y con muchos detalles, podía verse un deterioro progresivo a medida que las hojas iban pasando, disminuyendo tanto la cantidad de escrito como la calidad. Podía verse los momentos en los que había dudado al escribir una palabra, aquellas veces en las que un término no le salía y había terminado por describirlo lo mejor que podía. Dos semanas antes solamente había frases sueltas, y durante la semana anterior, apenas unas palabras.

Koushiro vio que la última fecha databa de cinco días antes y se dio cuenta, con horror, de que no solamente no recordaba el momento en el que había dejado de escribir el diario sino que no recordaba haberlo escrito nunca. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Sabía que todavía no estaba en los estadios más avanzados de la enfermedad, pero también que la etapa severa del Alzheimer se acercaba a él a pasos agigantados. Y si ya se sentía inútil y un estorbo en ese momento, no quería imaginar lo que iba a ser más adelante.

Y desde hacía mucho tiempo, lo tuvo claro.

Miyako se despertó aún nerviosa al día siguiente. Estaba muy cansada; después de todo lo acontecido el día anterior apenas había pegado ojo de lo alterada que estaba. Pensando en ello, se dio cuenta de que si ella estaba así, su amigo debía estar mucho peor, así que se decidió a hacerle un buen desayuno y llevárselo a la cama para que pudiese descansar bien. Así que le dio un beso a Ken para despertarlo y salió.

15 minutos después, la mujer tocaba suavemente la puerta de la habitación de su amigo con una bandeja en mano. Al no responder, abrió la puerta y entró suavemente. Frunció el ceño; incluso ante la poca luz que entraba por la ventana, podía ver que la habitación estaba recogida y la cama hecha. Dubitativa, caminó hasta el escritorio y dejó la bandeja ahí para poder abrir bien la ventana para que entrase el sol. En cuanto lo hizo pudo ver una nota encima de la cama. La cogió y vio que había varias líneas escritas. Con dudas y curiosidad la leyó. Por cada palabra sus manos temblaban más y poco a poco las lágrimas fueron derramándose por su cara. Cuando terminó, cayó de rodillas al suelo soltando un agónico chillido.

Ken entró a la habitación segundos después, espantado por el grito y encontrándose a su mujer tirada en el suelo y llorando entre convulsiones. Sin comprender, se acercó corriendo para que Miyako le explicase, solamente consiguiendo que ésta le tendiese una nota con caligrafía irregular y palabras sin apenas sentido que daban las gracias por todo y pedían perdón por las molestias ocasionadas, entre otras incoherencias. Fue al leer el nombre de Kosuhiro al final, casi ilegible, cuando comprendió el pesar de su mujer.

En el edificio Fuji TV, un par de horas antes, el viento había soplado, alborotando el corto pelo pelirrojo de Koushiro. Con los ojos cerrados, había disfrutado en la azotea de aquella construcción que de alguna manera se abría paso en su mente para recordarle aquel mundo Digimon del que tan poco recordaba en aquel momento. Había abierto los ojos, melancólico ante la imagen de algún tipo de insecto gigante que pasaba por su cabeza y que no llegaba a comprender. En su mano, un extraño aparato había brillado tenuemente entre las primeras luces del alba. Koushiro Izumi había abierto los ojos para ver el amanecer abriéndose paso y dando la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Había sonreído, contento de que esa fuese la última imagen que su mente guardaría. Segundos después, aquel emblemático edificio había sido testigo de la pérdida de la mente más brillante que Japón jamás había tenido y tendría.

El emblema del conocimiento nunca más volvió a brillar.

* * *

Bueno, es un tema duro de tratar y no estoy segura de si lo he tratado adecuadamente. Espero que sí, yo he puesto mi mayor empeño en ello, sobretodo porque es un tema que de alguna manera me toca de cerca y veo bastante. Es la historia más fuerte que he escrito nunca y me acojona bastante subirla hasta el punto de que ahora mismo sigo dudando pero voy a aprovechar que acabo de despertar y sigo dormida para sacar valor.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
